1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device serving as a closure for a chargehole of a coke oven battery, with the said device being configured as an inner frame for a closure lid, and with this frame being twistable both versus the closure lid and versus an outer frame, and wherein the frame is of an asymmetric nature versus a vertical plane so that the closure lid is shifted in the horizontal plane along a longitudinal axis when twisting the inner frame. Thereby the position of the chargehole aperture and of the closure lid contained therein can be varied on the top of a coke oven chamber without this necessitating structural work on the top of a coke oven chamber. This is of a particular advantage in order to adapt the position of the chargehole lid to the exact charging position of the charging machine, thus causing no deviations from the precise charging position of the charging machine which in standard operation according to the state of the art in technology entails increased emission of coke oven gases from a coke oven.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbonisation of coal is typically performed in cycles. Accordingly, coal carbonization is so executed that a coke oven chamber suitable for coal carbonization is charged with coal, then closed, and the coal is carbonized by heating to convert it to become coke, and the finished coke is pushed out from the coke oven chamber. In some versions, coke oven chambers are charged through the openings of coke oven chamber doors of the coke oven chamber. In other versions, charging is performed through the top of a coke oven chamber. The choice of the relevant version is usually left to the operating expert.
Variants for coke oven chambers charged through the top with coal destined for carbonisation are sufficiently known from prior art in technology. DE 19743868 A1 describes a coal charging car for charging coke oven chambers of a coke oven battery, including a funnel-shaped bottom outlet, a horizontal conveyor screw beneath the bottom outlet, and a lid lifting device to open and close chargehole lids of coke oven chambers. According to the invention, the casing of the conveyor screw is arranged horizontally movable at the underside of the coal charging car and movable by means of an actuator drive between a home position and a charging position, while the location of the charging car remains invariable. In the home position, the outlet nozzle is positioned laterally towards the chargehole.
Owing to the top loading, the expense of equipment otherwise required for charging in front of a coke oven chamber is eliminated. With a frontal loading through the aperture of a coke oven chamber door, loading machines are usually required which are complex in their dimensions and which need appropriate space in front of a coke oven chamber. This expense is eliminated applying the top loading procedure, but the top loading procedure calls for a precise positioning of the coal charging machine over the chargehole.
To insulate the coke oven chamber, the chargeholes are usually configured with a small cross-section in order to minimize heat loss from the coke oven chamber through the coke oven chamber top. Chargeholes of a smaller size in the coke oven chamber top may also contribute to keeping emissions at a low level. By way of structural measures, e.g. cladding with a refractory material, the chargeholes are solidly integrated into the coke oven chamber top. However, since the roof top structures of coke oven chambers are exposed to severe temperature burden, changes in the clearance dimensions of the entire plant are entailed in the course of operation due to operational influences, environmental impacts, temperature differences, and penetration of contaminants into the joints. This leads to an alteration in the position of the chargeholes in the coke oven chamber top, thus making it more difficult to automatize the coal charging procedure. The machines destined for coal charging, therefore, must offset the change in the position of the chargeholes.
A typical method and device for charging coke ovens of a coke oven battery through the top including an offset of the positioning of the charging holes is taught by DE 10145431 C2. This doctrine lays claim to a method for charging coke ovens of a coke oven battery in which a coal charging car is traversed on the oven top in longitudinal direction of a coke oven battery and positioned at pre-determined positions to charge the coke ovens, wherein horizontal deviations in the position of the chargehole frames versus a base position are measured in longitudinal and transversal direction and then saved, and wherein an operating unit comprised of a charging telescope, a lid lifting device, and a frame cleaner and connected movably adjustable to the coal charging car is moved into a position allocated to the actual position of the chargehole frames as prompted by those values saved, and wherein the lid lifter, frame cleaner, and the charging telescope are moved from this position into their relevant working position. The doctrine thus offsets deviations from the original position of the chargehole entailed in the course of coke oven chamber operation by way of a modified positioning of the charging machine during the charging procedure.
However, the expense for this measure is substantial. For this reason, the approach often applied is not to modify the position of the charging machine but to modify the position of the chargehole and to reset it by and large into its original arrangement. To this effect, it is required to take the chargehole out from the structural aperture of the coke oven chamber top and to treat the material of the coke oven chamber top. This is usually only feasible during an interruption of operation, thus prompting increased cost of operation and a worsened economic efficiency of the process.
Now, therefore, measures are searched for to modify the position of the chargeholes in order to compensate for the shifting of these chargeholes due to thermal expansion so that the coal charging machine can perform its periodically and repetitively executed charging cycles into one chargehole constantly in the same position. This can be accomplished only in such a manner that the chargehole is shiftable in its positioning so that a shifting of the chargeholes due to a change in the clearance dimensions during an extended period of operation can be offset.